Helping Out
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: DiscontinuedLady Penelope's niece is suffering from depression after her parent’s messy divorce and so she decides to send her on a little vacation to Tracy Island. Can the boys help Sarah get over her depression? Or will ‘things’ get in the way?
1. Vaction Plans

**Title: Helping Out  
****By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** Lady Penelope's niece is suffering from depression after her parent's messy divorce and so she decides to send her on a little vacation to Tracy Island. Can the boys help Sarah get over her depression? Or will 'things' get in the way?

**Disclaimer:** me no own _Thunderbirds_ (movie or TV wise), anything else you don't recognise I own.

**A/N:** this is my first shot at writing a Thunderbirds story. After reading about 10 or 20 fics I thought… 'Hey, why don't I give it a try.' So I hope it turns out okay. Oh and it's Movie Verse, okay I'll shut up now and let you get on with it.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 1 - Vacation Plans.

"Cheer up, Miss. I'm sure it can't be all that bad."

"No, Parker. It's worse." 20-year-old Sarah Creighon-Ward replies.

They were on their way back to Creighon Manor, her aunt Lady Penelope thought it would do her some good to get away from all that was happening at home. Sarah's parents were going through a messy divorce and it had taken its toll on Sarah sending her into depression. She sat looking out the window of the pink Rolls Royce watching the scenery go by and gave a downhearted sigh. Would anything go right in her life?

"We have arrived at Creighon Manor, Miss." Parker announces.

But Sarah wasn't listening, it wasn't until Lady Penelope spoke Sarah's name did she finally realise they'd arrived.

"Sarah," Penelope greets "How was your trip?"

"Wouldn't know Aunt Penny, wasn't really paying attention." She replies solemnly.

Penelope gave Parker a quick worried look before continuing, "Well let's get you inside and we'll discuss what you can do to keep yourself busy while you're here." Leading the young girl into the building while saying quietly to Parker "is everything all set?"

"Yes, M'lady." He replies just as quietly "But Mr. Tracy would like you to go over the final details with him."

"Very well."

11111111111111111111

On an island in South Pacific Ocean Jeff Tracy was awaiting Penelope's call. He was looking out the window and wondering whether or not it was okay to help her out like this, when his eldest son Scott walked in.

"Hey Dad." He greeted.

Jeff looked round when he heard the voice, "Hey Scott, anything the matter?"

"That was actually gonna be my question." Scott said.

Jeff looked confused at what his son had just said, seeing this Scott explained a little.

"You look worried, is everything okay?"

Jeff smiled, "Yeah, everything's fine." He said then added "Scott, what do you think about have someone here for… a while." Voicing his concerns.

"How do you mean, Dad?" Scott asked a little confused

"Lady Penelope's niece is suffering from depression and she thought it might be a good idea if…"

"If she stayed here for a while." Finishing his father's sentence.

"Right." Jeff confirmed.

"I dunno, Dad. I mean what if there's an emergency while she's here? What are we gonna do?" Scott reasons out.

Jeff turns back to the window, "That's just what I was thinking."

"When do you have to give her an answer?" Scott asked.

"She's calling as soon as her niece arrives, to go over the final details."

"I guess we'll find something for her to do while we're away." He thought for a moment "Maybe Tin Tin and Fermat can keep her busy."

At that moment the phone went and Scott went to talk his 'idea' over with the two kids while Jeff talked to Penelope.

11111111111111111111111111111

In her room Sarah sat staring out the window, her aunt may mean well in taking her away from the constant arguing and throwing of things back home but all she wanted was to left alone. There then came a knock at the door to which she ignored.

"Sarah?" Penelope says gently as she walks in, seeing her niece staring out the window her chin resting upon her hand.

Sarah gave a downhearted sigh and kept looking out the window /-if I ignore her maybe she'll go away.-/ she thought then she felt a hand on her shoulder. /-Then again… maybe not.-/ She turned to look at her aunt with her soft sad hazel eyes.

"Are you alright, dear?" Penelope asked.

Sarah nods and Penelope gives a small smile.

"I've arranged for you to stay with a friend of mine until you feel… better."

Sarah gave her aunt a confused look. She was under the impression that she would be staying here until she felt 'better'. /-Even though there's nothing wrong with me. I just wanna be left alone, why can't people understand that?-/

"I know you thought you'd be staying here but Jeff will take good care of you and I'm sure you'll love the island."

Sarah now raised an eyebrow, an island? Her aunt was sending her to an island, to stay with a person she hasn't even met before? /-Oh why does life hate me so?-/ she asked herself.

"Well I better let you rest. We've got a long trip ahead of us tomorrow." Leaving the room.

When the door closed the realisation of what her aunt just said hit.

"An island?" she repeated "Sounds interesting." A small smile creeping onto her face. Where better to be alone than on an island miles from anywhere. "Perhaps I will enjoy this 'break' after all." Walking towards her bed.

Outside Sarah's room Lady Penelope had heard Sarah's comment. /-Oh I think you might find it _quite_ interesting.-/ she thought as she walked off.

22222222222222222222

So? What do you all think? Shall I continue or give up completely? If you have any suggestions on how I could make it better than please don't hesitate to tell me.

Moonlit Sea


	2. Meeting The Tracys

**Title: Helping Out  
****By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** me no own _Thunderbirds_ (movie or TV wise), anything else you don't recognise I own.

**A/N:** I've decided that I _will_ continue with the story.  
**Josie: **I'm glad you like it -smiles- I'm afraid I've already chosen who Sarah's to be with and I'm afraid it's not Virgil. But not to worry I have other plans in store for him -winks-  
**Miz greenleaf: **I will. As for who the lucky will be you'll just have to wait and see -chuckles- you won't find any clues on my bio I'm afraid heh heh. Oh and thanks for putting me on author alert.  
**Vampiress66613:** thank you and here's the update.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 2 - Meeting The Tracys.

The journey over to Tracy Island was uneventful, Sarah had slept the whole way -much to Lady Penelope's relief- they were now walking up to the house. Sarah wasn't really paying much attention until she heard…  
"Good to see you again, Penny."

"Likewise, Jeff."

"And I take it your Sarah." As he looked over at the young lady standing next to Penelope.

Sarah gave a nod wondering how much of her 'problem' this person knew/was told.

"Well I hope you'll find your stay here enjoyable, Sarah." Jeff said.

/-Being on an island in the middle of nowhere with no one to bother me? Oh yeah I'll be jussssst fine.-/ she thought giving a small inward smile.

Then a voice was heard, "Hey Dad." And a young man with brown hair appeared soon after. Sarah's heart sank looks as if she wouldn't be quite alone as she would've like.  
"Oh hi Lady Penelope, Parker. Sorry Dad, I didn't know you were busy."

"Hello Virgil." Penelope said.

"Virgil, this is Sarah." Jeff introduced. "She'll be staying with us for… a while."

"Hi." Virgil greeted.

Sarah gave a weak smile and a nod of her head /-could my life _get_ any worse?-/ she thought.

"Where are your brothers?"

/-Correction, it just did!-/ as she heard the question.

"They're around somewhere." Virgil replied.

"I'm sure we'll see them all later." Penelope said.

"Why don't you give Sarah a tour of the island and we'll meet up with you later." Jeff suggested.

"Sure thing, Dad."

Sarah wanted to say that she didn't _want_ a tour of the island but to just go to her room -or wherever it was she was to stay- but she didn't want to seem impolite so just followed quietly behind Virgil.

"How's she doing, Penny?" Jeff asked as the two walked off.

"I wish I knew, Jeff. She barely talks. She just sits staring out the window half the time. It's like she's an empty shell running on automatic." Penelope said a little worry seeping into her voice.

"Well we'll see what we can do for her."

"Thanks, Jeff. If anyone can bring her out of this I'm sure you all can. Just think of it as a different kind of 'rescue'." She said with a slight smile.

1111111111111111111

"So what do think of the island so far, Sarah?" Virgil asked but he got no reply, he turned round to see if Sarah was still following him, she was. But she wasn't really paying attention and walked into him.

"Sorry." She said her voice was devoid of any emotion except the slight hint of sadness.

"You okay?"

She nods.

"You don't talk very much, do you." He points out.

Sarah raised an eyebrow wondering whether that was an insult or if he was just stating a fact. Either way it annoyed her and the soft hazel eyes that had seemed so devoid and distant earlier, harden and looked straight at the source of the annoyance.

"I don't speak because I have nothing to say." She retaliated.

Virgil gave a small smile and she realised what he'd done, it wasn't an insult or anything it was merely to get her to speak. A small half smile crept on to her face and she lightly shook her head. Then the sound of splashing was heard along with voices.

"Come on." Grabbing her hand and hurrying off in the sounds direction.

As they neared Sarah saw a swimming pool and deck area with the house overlooking it all. There were three occupants in the pool… all male /-his brothers probably-/ she assumed. There was also a young girl watching the people in the pool.

"Hey guys." Virgil called out.

Everyone looked round after hearing the new voice. "Hey." "Hi." Came replies

"Hey Virgil, who's the girl?" as one of them noticed a strange girl standing next to him.

"Alan, Gordon, Fermat, Tin Tin, this is Sarah. She's gonna be staying with us." Virgil introduces.

"For how long?" Tin Tin asked.

"Uh… a while." Not really knowing the answer.

Tin Tin walks over to them then looks at Sarah.  
"Hi, I'm Tin Tin." She greets and gets the same weak smile and nod that Virgil got.

"She doesn't talk much, does she." Gordon said getting out of the pool.

Sarah decided to ignore that remark, she wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice.

"Is she even alive?" Alan joked also getting out of the pool followed by Fermat.

"Of course I am, you idiot." Came an annoyed reply.

"D-don't worry about Alan h-he doesn't think b-before he s-speaks." Fermat said jokingly.

"Hey!"

Everyone laughs apart from Sarah although there was a slight inward chuckle.

"Don't you laugh?" Gordon asked seeing that she didn't join in with everyone else.

Sarah shrugged, laughing was something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, Gordon." Virgil joked then added, "Where's Scott?"

/-Another one!-/ Sarah thought /-this isn't helpful… it's torture! What was aunt Penny thinking sending me here!-/ she silently moans.

"He's inside." Tin Tin answered.

"What's he doing?"

Sarah sighed awkwardly as a conversation was then started about what this person was doing. She stood there for a few minutes looking round at the scenery before her, then she heard "Ah there you are, Sarah." She looked over when she heard her name and saw her aunt along with the man she called Jeff.

"I'll be leaving now. Try and enjoy yourself." Penelope said.

"I'll try, Aunt Penny." She replied.

As Sarah watched her aunt leave she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. She looked back over at everyone, Virgil was now over talking to Gordon, Alan and Fermat had disappeared and Tin Tin was trying to engage her in a conversation -although she wasn't having much luck-. But still she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being stared at, she looked over at the house and as her eyes gradually wandered up she noticed someone standing looking down at her, their arms folded across their chest. /-And who might you be?-/ she wondered then was pulled from her thoughts as she felt someone tugging on her arm.

"Come on, Sarah." Tin Tin said as she pulled her towards the house.

She gave a nod and followed along quietly, just before entering Sarah took another quick look up at the mystery person was only to find they were no longer there. /-Looks like this trip might be 'fun' after all.-/ she thought as she looked back to see where Tin Tin was taking her.

2222222222222222222222  
Done! Hope you guys like it.  
Moonlit Sea


	3. We Finally Meet

**Title: Helping Out  
****By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** me no own _Thunderbirds_ (movie or TV wise), anything else you don't recognise I own.

**A/N:** I wanna thank Meercat for the ideas they gave me for chapter 2 (I forgot to do that last chap. Oops!)  
**Miz greenleaf:** hmmm… could be. Yup he sure is. Nope, she don't much at the moment, oh I'm sure one of them will -winks-  
**Angel:** thank you.  
**Blue white and red:** hope you like the update.

/Thoughts/

Chapter 3 – We Finally Meet.  
Everyone was at breakfast the next morning -with the exception of Sarah.-

"So where's our guest?" Alan asked.

"She hasn't appeared yet." Virgil said.

"Is she okay?" Gordon asked.

"I'm sure she's fine." Jeff answered. "She just needs a little time to adjust."

After breakfast Tin Tin went to see how Sarah was doing. She knocked on the door but got no reply, she slowly opened the door and looked in. She observed that Sarah was looking out the window with no indication that she had heard her.

"Sarah?" she said as she cautiously entered the room still she got no acknowledgement. She walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah jumped at the sudden touch and looked round instantly. She saw Tin Tin in her room and looked slightly confused.  
"How long have you been there?"

"Only a minute or two." She answered.

Sarah gave a nod then turned back to the window.

"Are you okay?" Tin Tin asks with concern.

Again Sarah nods.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Tin Tin then takes a seat opposite her and said "You know you can't stay in your room forever."

Surprised by Tin Tin's sudden statement Sarah looks at her and blinks.  
"What's wrong with that?" she asked innocently.

"It's unsociable for one."

Sarah shrugged, "So I'm unsociable." She said in a 'don't really care' kind of voice.

"Come on." She said grabbing Sarah's arm.

"Huh? What? Where are we going?" surprised at the sudden commotion.

"I'm taking you on a tour of the house."

"That's not really necessary." She replied while still getting dragged along.

"You wanna get lost trying to find the bathroom in the middle of the night?" Tin Tin said half sarcastically half jokingly.

Sarah thought for a moment then said, "Good point."

As they walked around Tin Tin showed Sarah where everything was. Sarah paid particular attention to where the bathroom was in relation to her room to which Tin Tin gave a small laugh. They were just walking out of the kitchen when they bumped into Gordon.

"Hi Gordon." Tin Tin greeted.

"Hey Tin Tin, Sarah."

Sarah gave her usual nod in reply.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that you _can't_ talk." Gordon joked.

Sarah's eyes harden as she looked at him but still she said nothing.

"Nah, she just doesn't like you, Gordon." Tin Tin joked back.

Sarah smiled -a proper smile unlike the weak ones she normally gave- trying hard not to chuckle or giggle.

"Come on, Sarah." Tin Tin said as they continued on their way.

"Where are you going?" Gordon asked curious.

"On a tour." Sarah suddenly said surprising him.

"Mind if I tag along?"

Sarah gave Tin Tin a quick look then shrugged, if he wanted to waste his time who was she to argue. They continued on their way, going from this to that until they came to Jeff's study. As Sarah looked round she saw a mural and made her way over to it. This made Gordon and Tin Tin a little nervous but they tried not to show it, they both gave each other a quick look before looking back at Sarah.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked turning to them as she pointed out a brown haired male.

"That's Scott." Gordon answered walking up besides her.

/Scott? Now where have I heard that name before/ she wondered 'Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, Gordon. Where's Scott?' Virgil's voice said in her head. She then noticed someone else she didn't recognise, "And him?" gesturing with her head at the white-blonde.

"That's John." Another voice said.

Tin Tin, Sarah and Gordon all turned after hearing the new voice.

"Hey Scott." Gordon said greeting his brother.

/Virgil was right. She is kinda cute./ Scott thought as he looked at Sarah.

Sarah gave a nod as acknowledge his presence but said nothing more, feeling a tad awkward as Scott looked at her. She hated it when people did that, it madeher feel like there was something wrong with her.

"Well that about does it for the tour." Tin Tin said breaking the silence that suddenly engulfed the room.

Sarah looked over at Tin Tin and gave another nod before walking off back to her room.

"Alan's been looking for you, Tin Tin." Scott suddenly said.

"Alan?" Tin Tin said trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Scott nodded.

"Why?" trying to hide the fact that she was itching to go.

"He wouldn't say."

"Better go see what he wants." Walking out, if a little hurriedly.


End file.
